puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotoka
|Birth place = Aso, Kumamoto Prefecture, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = Oji Shiiba (brother) |names = Kotoka CIBA Kotoka Shiiba |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |debut = April 6, 2009 |retired = March 6, 2018 }} Kotoka Shiiba (椎葉 琴香 Shība Kotoka?, born August 1, 1990) is a retired Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name who worked for Dragon Gate since his debut in 2009, and has also competed in Russia for the Independent Wrestling Federation. He is a former one-time Open The Brave Gate Champion. In 2015 Kotoka had a transformation gimmick changing is attire style and new catchfrase that was Bleeehhhh! and wearing a facepaint. Professional Wrestling Career Dragon Gate Debut (2009–2013) On March 6, 2009 Kotoka debuted with his real name Kotoka Shiiba at the Dragon Gate NEX Sanctuary.45 losing to Super Shisa. On October 12 Kotoka Shiiba got his first win when he and PAC defeated Real Hazard (Kenichiro Arai and Yasushi Kanda). The following day Kotoka Shiiba joined the stable World-1 and he renamed himself to just Kotoka. On December 5, 2010 Kotoka participated in a Hair vs. Hair Captain's Fall Tag Team Match with BxB Hulk and they lost to Kzy and Yasushi Kanda, as a result, Kotoka's hair was shaved. On April 14, 2011 Susumu Yokosuka, BxB Hulk and PAC failed to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship from Blood Warriors (CIMA, Dragon Kid and Ricochet) and as a result World-1 was forced to disband. On August 17, 2012 Kotoka renamed himself to CIBA because of CIMA and Shiiba that is surname just for that night and they lost to MAD BLANKEY (Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk). Later in 2012 Kotoka asked Masato Yoshino to join World-1 International and Yoshino refused and instead Kotoka formed a stable with Keni'chiro Arai, K-ness, Super Shisa and Shisa BOY named WindowsMG. Exurcision and Return (2013–2015) On May 2013 Kotoka had an excursion to Russia at the Independent Wrestling Federation and he was given an opportunity for IWF Lightheavyweight Championship and Kotoka came short and lost. After his excursion he returned to Dragon Gate and shortly after his return on July 22, 2013 WindowsMG disband when Arai and Shisa joined We Are Team Veteran. On August 23 Kotoka started to working as CIBA and CIBA participated at the Open The Brave Gate Championship tournament where CIBA was eliminated at the finals to Kzy. On December 5 CIBA, CIMA and Ryotsu Shimizu participated at the One Night Tournament in 2 Count and 3 Rope Escapes Rules for the #1 Contendership for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship and they lost at the finals by Millenials (Eita, Flamita and T-Hawk). On December 22 CIBA received a chance for the Open the Brave Gate Champion but lost to the champion Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!. CIBA's last match was against CIMA and, he lost. He later renamed himself to Kotoka. On 2014 Kotoka and Ryotsu Shimizu turned on CIMA and wanted to join a stable Mad Blankey but Mondai Ryu and Kzy dressed as Dr. Muscle and Metal Warrior attacked them and refused them to join the unit and later he would be on CIMA wing with Ryotsu Shimizu again, he also tried to join MONSTER EXPRESS but Ryo "Jimmy" Saito came forward and offered Kotoka to join to Jimmyz and Kotoka would had hadto renamed himself to Jimmy Kotoka but the Jimmyz refused. Later that year Kotoka teamed with Cima and they lost to Gamma and Ryotsu Shimizu after the match Kotoka announced that he would continue as Kotoka. Later that year Kotoka changed is nickname for "Mr. High Tension" and CIMA announced a match between Kotoka and Chihiro Tominaga the loser would have a Punch perm hairstyle and Kotoka manage to win the match with Tominaga having the Punch perm hairstyle. Kotoka participated at the 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League with Ryotsu Shimizu and during the tournament, Kotoka was injured on their last match and he was replaced by Yuga Hayashi and they finished the tournament losing all of their matches and with 0 points. On January 11, 2015 Kotoka participated in the tournament for the Open the Brave Gate Champion and he lost at the first round to Eita. Millennials and VerserK (2015–2016) On January 16 Kotoka and Yuga Hayashi were attacked by Mad Blankey and Millennials made the save after that Kotoka and Yuga Hayashi joined Millennials. On April 19 Kotoka received a chance for the Open the Brave Gate Champion but lost to Akira Tozawa. On May 5 Flamita, Kotoka and U-T receive a chance for the Open The Triangle Gate Titles in a Nine-Man Three Way Elimination and they lost. On August 6, 2015, Millennials lost a three-way match and were as a result forced to disband. Afterwards, Kotoka remained together with former Millennials stablemate Eita with the two starting a feud with T-Hawk, whom they blamed for the dissolution of the stable. Kotoka, Eita and the Open The Twin Gate Champions YAMATO and Naruki Doi, At the same time, Shingo Takagi was kicked out of Monster Express, Mondai Ryu and Cyber Kong formed a new heel stable named VerserK. Also, Kotoka change is attire to VerserK style and a new catchphrase that is Bleeehhhh! and a facepaint. On September 23 Kotoka turn on Eita, along with Cyber Kong, YAMATO and Doi, kicking Eita out of the group. On October 8 Kotoka, Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong had a chance for the Open The Triangle Gate Titles and they lost to the champions CIMA, Don Fujii and Gamma. On November 1 Kotoka and Naoki Tanizaki challenged the Open the Brave Gate Champion Akira Tozawa to a three-way elimination match where Kotoka was the winner and won his first title winning the Open the Brave Gate Champion. On November 25 Kotoka, Naoki Tanizaki and Cyber Kong participated in a tournament for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. They lost it the first round to Over Generation (CIMA, Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura). On December 27 Kotoka made his first title defense of the Open the Brave Gate Champion against Eita. On February 4, 2016 Kotoka, Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO participated in a Losing Unit Disbands 12 Man Three Way Tag Team Elimination match where Dia.Hearts was forced to disband the match also include Monster Express. On March 5 Kotoka lost the Open the Brave Gate Champion to Yosuke♥Santa Maria. On March 31 Kotoka, Naruki Doi and Yamato had a chance of the Open The Triangle Gate Titles but they lost to the champions Monster Express (Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk). On April 7, 2016 after VerserK lost to Jimmyz, Doi and Tanizaki decide to be on YAMATO's side while Kotoka and Kong decide to be on Takagi's side and Mondai Ryu chose to be on both sides and the General manager Takayuki Yagi capitalized on this opportunity. Six entrants were the exact number he wanted for the cage match at DEAD or ALIVE, so all six had entered into the match. On May 5 at the 1 Year Bald Head Steel Cage Survival Double Risk 6 Way match during the match, all members of VerserK turned on YAMATO and he was out of the stable and they prevented YAMATO from escaping at all times until Kzy came to his aid. He blocked Kotoka from escaping. Maria followed suit. Takagi got back into the cage to attack YAMATO more. Finally, BxB Hulk made his return to the ring to run off Takagi and lead YAMATO to his escape and Kotoka to got his hair shaved. In Kotoka's first match without hair Kotoka ussed in is entrance a wig to hide his bald head. On May 8 to June 12 Kotoka participated at the 2016 King of Gate at block C and he finished his block with 4 points (two wins and three losses). On July 24 it was announced that Kotoka would miss the Summer Adventure Tag League due to facial injuries and he was replaced by Cyber Kong. MaxiMuM (2016–2018) On October 12, VerserK were able to defeat Monster Express in a 5 vs 4 Loser Revival Captains Fall match, forcing Monster Express to disbands. During the match, Dr. Muscle, who had cost El Lindaman his Open The Brave Gate title match against Eita earlier in the night, attacked T-Hawk and caused him to be eliminated. He would unmask to reveal himself as a returning Kotoka who turned face and defect from VerserK in the process. After Kotoka left VerserK he tried to return to VerserK by challenging El Lindaman to Loser Leaves unit match but ended with Shingo Takagi smashing a chair to his face and the rest of VerserK also jumped Kotoka from behind. Kotoka later blamed T-Hawk and El Lindaman for changing VerserK. He would then cost VerserK their matches and he would later align with Naruki Doi who was also kicked out of VerserK and with Masato Yoshino who also wanted revenge on VerserK for disbanding Monster Express and it was set a match on December 1 at the Korakuen Hall. On December 1 Kotoka, Doi and Yoshino ended up losing to T-Hawk, El Lindaman and Shingo Takagi. On December 25 Kotoka, Ben-K and Masato Yoshino failed to become the Open The Triangle Gate Champions losing Jimmyz (Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kanda) and VerserK (Cyber Kong, El Lindaman and Mondai Ryu) with Kotoka getting pinned by Jimmy Susumu. On January 18, 2017 Kotoka, Yoshino and Ben-K participated at the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament were Kotoka scored the second win pinning is former World-1 stablemate and former Open The Dream Gate Champion BxB Hulk. Later that night they came all the way into the finals where they lost to VerserK (T-Hawk, Shingo Takagi and El Lindaman) after the interference from the rest of the members of VerserK. After the match, Verserk attacked Kotoka, Yoshino and Ben-K until Dr. Muscle who was later revealed to be Naruki Doi made the save and the four made an alliance against VerserK. Later Kotoka injured himself during training. On May 4 Kotoka would return joining Ben-K, Doi, Yoshino and Big R Shimizu to form the MaxiMuM stable. On January 27, 2018 Kotoka announced that he would retire on March 6, but he would still be part of MaxiMuM until his retirement. Afterwards, Dragon Gate held him a tour named the Kotoka Road to the Final, with Kotoka being pinned in all tag team matches. On March 6 Kotoka made his retirement match facing his younger brother Oji in a winning effort. Personal life Besides of wrestling, Kotoka works as a regular reporter in the ABC Television morning news show on saturdays in the program Good morning, this is ABC (おはよう朝日・土曜日です Ohayo Asahi Doyobi Desu). Kotoka also has a younger brother named Oji who made his professional wrestling debut on December 8, 2017 and his also trained and signed with Dragon Gate. Kotoka faced his brother Oji in his retirement on March 6, 2018. Factions *WORLD-1 (2009–2011) *WindowsMG (2012–2013) *Millenials (2015) *VerserK (2015–2016) *MaxiMuM (2017–2018) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Caldera'' (Diving single foot stomp) **''Momo☆Latch'' (Hurricanrana twisted into a victory roll) **''Aikonokurazumu'' (Sitdown Powerbomb) **''Kurione'' (Running tornado DDT) – adopted from BxB Hulk *'Signature moves' **Crucifix pin **Forearm smash **Reverse DDT **Various kicks variations ***Missile drop ***Roundhouse **Suicide Dive **''Venus'' (Leaping palm strike to an opponent seated on the top rope) – adopted from CIMA *'Nicknames' **"Mr. High Tension" *'Entrance themes' **"Live my dreams" by Masakazu Murada **"Live my dreams (Millenial Mix) by Masakazu Murada **Live my dreams (VerserK Version) by Masakazu Murada Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'351' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 Luchas de Apuestas record after he lost the Hair Vs. Mask Steel Cage Survival Double Risk Six Way Match at the Dead or Alive 2016]] Notes 1 Hair vs. Hair Captain's Fall Tag Team Match, where Kzy teamed with Yasushi Kanda and Kotoka with BxB Hulk 2 This was a Hair Vs. Mask Steel Cage Survival Double Risk Six Way Match also incluing all the members of VeserK (Cyber Kong, Naoki Tanizaki, Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO) and Kotoka couldn't get a flag as a result his hair was shaved. See also * Open The Brave Gate Championship * Dragon Gate * VerserK References * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8542&gimmick=Kotoka * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8542&page=11 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=8542&page=8 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=152704 External links * Cagematch Profile * Dragon Gate Profile * Twitter ProfileCategory:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Windows Category:WORLD-1 Category:Millenials Category:VerserK Category:MaxiMuM